Episode 1191 (8th October 1987)
Plot Mr Metcalfe stares at a photo of Mary. Alan advises Tony to purchase a bike instead of getting the bus. Archie complains about capitalism, but Phil makes a joke when he offers him a job of helping repair the roof. Jackie tells Tony to get stuffed. Annie tells the family about Sam knowing Mr Metcalfe and how Mary left him and went to either London or Birmingham. She remembers that Mary was pregnant and the police visited Metcalfe when he was accused of killing her. Amos tries to clear the pub. Alan tells off the group for drinking in the carpark but ends up joining in. Amos gladly goes out to tell them all off, especially Alan. He tells Alan that if he can't hold his liquor like a gentleman, he is barred. Kathy tells Jackie that half the time he is possessive, the other half is that he ignores her. They argue and Kathy throws him out when Jackie brings up Tony. Amos and Henry go to tell Archie that he can keep his caravan but not in the carpark, but it's being moved to Emmerdale Farm. Jack and Matt let Archie leave his caravan in one of the fields. Annie loses Robert, and she and Jack search the farm for him. Matt decides to see Mr Metcalfe. Jack worries as he can't find Robert. Jackie also goes to help find him. Annie finds Robert in the chicken coop. Mr Metcalfe tells Matt of how Mary tried to leave him but he warned her not to. He begins smacking his knee. He tells Matt that if she left, he would lose his son Bairn too, but she made him stop her. He says that if she left, he wouldn't know what he might do. Everything went quiet and still after he hit her - but he couldn't wake Mary up. Mr Metcalfe then passes out in the chair. Matt is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jackie Merrick - Ian Sharrock *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ruth Pennington - Julia Chambers *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Phil Pearce - Peter Alexander *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Robert Sugden - Richard Smith Guest cast *Tony Marchant - Mark Payton *Metcalfe - Bernard Kay Location *Crossgill Farm - Exterior, bedroom and living room *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar, carpark, hallway/stairway, backroom and beer garden *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, yard, fields, barns, cowshed, shed and chicken coops *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Jane Hutcheson is credited as Sandie Merrick, despite not appearing in this episode. Memorable dialogue Jackie Merrick: "No loud music. No litter an' no wild women running 'round the farm with no clothes on." Annie Sugden: "Sounds very dull to me!" Category:1987 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes